


flowers of flesh and blood

by creekblues



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creekblues/pseuds/creekblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't cry, don't worry, it's supposed to bleed the first time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers of flesh and blood

**Author's Note:**

> My first sid/andy fanfic. Title is by Nicole Dollanganger.

The first time their bodies came together it was Andy's quietest dream, subtle and sweet, coming into a twisted reality. He didn't know the poison, couldn't feel it yet. Didn't know the destruction in his wake and the moments they shared were going to be the end of him, or rather, just the beginning. Sid wasn't the most gentle lover, but he could open things up about Andy that nobody else ever could. He used his fingertips and sunk deep, pinching through the surface in the most vulnerable of moments.

In the bedroom they were equals. Shaking and frantic, together and far from being split apart. Andy ran his hands over the dozens of scars that seemed to create a forest across Sid's body. He was there for a few of them. Innocent childhood experiences, fights in middle school and high school. That wasn't out of the ordinary for Sid, not that Andy particularly approved of his antics. But then there were the deeper scars. The ones Sid seemed to have a hard time talking about. Andy figured they might be lashings from his father, whom Andy had seen sleeping among beer cans whenever they were at Sid's house. He wasn't quite sure. He was afraid to ask, afraid to hear stories about abuse Andy himself was lucky to have never experienced. He wondered what life was seen like by Sid, who got torn down and beaten, crushed and engulfed in misery.

Andy had scars of his own. Fine lines down both his wrists. Vertical, etched perfectly like unforgettable nightmares. Simple reminders of days where his relationship with Sid had been so rocky it had jeopardized his mind. It wasn't the best of days, Sid had spent months apologizing after hearing Andy's placement in the hospital their freshman year of high school. They were seniors now, and Sid still has regrets. He learned that he wasn't the only one to corner the problem-child market.

The dark, disturbed teenager had slit open holes to Andy's soul, and for awhile, for almost a year, Andy questioned why their love had to be like being fucked with a knife.

"Come with me." Andy's words were light and yet felt so heavy on Sid's heart. Go with him? To college? To a preppy town with kids who didn't have issues like him? Didn't have a single scar that ran deep? His mind flashed back to the days where he pulled the wings off butterflies, cut them off with a blade. And if he should do this now, to Andy. If maybe it was time to let him know he could start a new chapter in his life, but Sid Phillips wouldn't be apart of it.

He looked him up and down; Andy holding in his breath. It seemed like a thousand years had passed.

He did the only thing he could think of, sink his fangs the way he did his fingertips. Pulling apart the same surface, but with different effects. Sid was opening up a world of hurt. But he did this for Andy, because only The Lord knew that Andy deserved so much better. Deserved a life and the love and infinite happiness that he couldn't provide. He knew a good boyfriend wouldn't leave any scars.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Davis. Gonna drag me along while you hang out with your jock buddies at some prestigious school? You've got some nerve."

Sharp and acid laced. Dark, brooding glares and maybe he would buy into his lies.

"Your life is better off without me being there to follow you around like some sick puppy."

_Swallow it. Swallow the fear, don't let him see what you really are. Keep your ground, steady yourself and he won't sense the sadness; won't seep back into your heart last minute and choke you._

And the gears kept turning, and he could feel himself starting to rust. There was one last thing in his mind, one last string to cut.

_Take him down, take the fatal blow._

"We're done. Enjoy college. At least that makes one of us with a future."

And like that Sid had gathered his things and walked. Steel-toed boots leaving an echo in Andy's heart. His insides were crushed, and he had cried until his stomach felt like jelly.

His mom and Molly had been so worried. Had concerned themselves deeply over Andy not leaving his room. But he had spent the weekend crying, and when that was over his mother kept sweeping the house, and his sister kept playing with dolls. He wondered if the pain in his side was telling him anything about Sid. He wondered if there was anything he could've done to prevent this from happening, if it was his fault. He wasn't prepared for the break, he had been ready to take the next journey in his life as a team.

As the pain in his side kept getting worse, he laid down on his bed and cried, and looked over the sky blue walls and thought over as to how much they've seen. A whole history, from beginning to end. And he wondered if painting his room would help him let go of all the history it held. He decided it wouldn't, but he'd think about it. It didn't take him long to drift off to sleep, feeling himself lost in the darkness in a rush. As if something more were coming.


End file.
